


Please be mine

by ObscureReality (Khellamendra)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/ObscureReality
Summary: The paladins are invited for a celebration on the planet of Erosius but Shiro hasn't been feeling like himself. One of the planets inhabitants offers a solution but it has an unintended side effect.





	1. Capho Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Monsters and Merriment exchange on Tumblr. The good stuff is in the second chapter.

Shiro knew he had been feeling off. He wasn’t sure when exactly it had started, after all his sleep schedule had always been irregular. It was something that had happened after being captured by, and subsequently escaping from, Zarkon. Keith would occasionally catch him but that more signalled that the former red paladin couldn’t sleep than anything else. His long time charge had always been a light sleeper but he at least slept. 

Shiro had once joked that he must be on Altean time since neither Coran nor Allura required anywhere near the amount of sleep humans did. 

He didn’t remember getting as many headaches as before. Then again, maybe being captured and escaping a second time had more of an effect than expected. Unlike the first time, he had almost died if it wasn’t for Keith. If there was ever a person to watch his back and make sure he was okay, it was Keith but he had left to join the Blades of Marmora. Shiro understood why but it didn’t make him miss his only remaining family any less. 

“Shiro are you listening?” 

Brown eyes met shimmering blue for a split second before he looked at the rest of the team. Rubbing the back of his head he offered the princess a small smile. “Of course Princess. Please, continue.” Allura wasn’t entirely convinced but to his relief, she didn’t call him out on it. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked over to meet concern filled ocean blue this time. 

Giving Lance a more confident smile, he turned back to Allura. If he didn’t pay attention this time he would certainly say something and he could already tell that Lance had wanted to. 

“As I was saying, we received a transmission earlier from the planet Erosius.” Allura said, face serious. “They have been long time supporters of my father and Altea which is why-” Pausing, her face broke out into a big smile. “We’ve been invited to Erosius for the annual Capho Festival!” She finished excitedly. The group exchanged confused looks. 

“The what now?” Pidge asked? 

“It’s a festival that’s been going since before the war.” Coran stepped forward, fingers twirling the ends of a moustache. “All of the planets in our solar system would celebrate it with Altea. However, once the galran empire started spreading throughout the galaxy, it seemed as if the festival was lost forever. Until now! With the Coalition taking back parts of the galaxy from the empire the Erosians want to continue this time honored tradition of celebrating the coming deca-phoeb! It’s a movement long celebration that starts just before the new deca-phoeb arrives filled with all kinds of music, food and fun.”

Hunk could feel his mouth watering at the idea. “That sounds amazing! I bet there’ll be so much good stuff and a whole week to eat it? Oh count me in!” 

“Bet there’ll be plenty of beautiful ladies there too!” Lance added, earning an eye roll from Pidge. 

Shiro rubbed his head, feeling the all to familiar ache trying to work its way forward. “Is it really okay for us to be gone the entire week?” As much as he didn’t want to have to be the voice of reason, they were still in the middle of a war. They had gained a lot of ground now but they didn’t want to lose it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he hadn’t even realized that Allura had stepped forward, forcing himself not to take a step back. 

“This is as much about fun as it is about diplomacy. The Blades and the rebel forces have already said they’ll keep an eye on everything and continue to work in our stead. If it must require Voltron, they will let us know immediately. Plus, I think it will do everyone some good to take a bit of a break. We’ve been working very hard lately, perhaps some more than others?” 

Glancing at the others again, he could see the hope and concern in each of them. “Alright fine, I suppose you’re right.” 

Shiro swore he could feel the tension leave the room as soon as the words were out of his mouth. A little bit of relaxation couldn’t hurt anything and if it helped him clear his head, then all the better.

  


They had been told that Erosium was a planet that existed in an external nighttime but it was nothing like they expected. As the castleship broke through the atmosphere they were greeted by the many glowing lights of various colors scattered across the surface reminded Shiro so much of the big city he had called home as a child. They were much more warm and welcoming than the purple the Galran Empire was so famous for and he was grateful for that. 

When the pod landed and they stepped out, he was met with the cool night air, carrying with it the smell of food and the sounds of laughter from down the hill they had landed the castleship on. Nighttime had always been his favorite time to clear his head and it almost felt like it was working. The rest of the team seemed just as excited, the area lit by soft glowing lights they had seen from above. A large city stretched before them with an impressive fortress like castle off in the distance. 

Allura had already moved forward to greet their hosts though Shiro realized he hadn’t even noticed them until just then. It was easy to pick out the leader, he was not only the biggest among the small group but there was a kind of presence that Shiro couldn’t quite put a finger on. 

The people of this planet reminded him somewhat of Olia except while she reminded him more of a dog, these people most definitely remembered wolves. Perhaps werewolves was a more accurate earth term if he thought about it and on a planet of eternal night, that would have made for an interesting theory. The smallest of the group was still about a head taller than himself but all of them dressed in colorful and loose clothing that seemed to accentuate rather than look odd. Even with the height difference, they all came off as friendly and though their leader had an unspoken power about him, he took had a very warm look on his face. 

The man greeted Allura kindly before yellow eyes fixed on Shiro. Walking over, the leader of Voltron had to tilt his head up quite a bit but he met those eyes all the same. When they narrowed slightly he thought about taking back his idea about them being friendly. Eyes softened a second later and an almost sympathetic smile appeared. “Welcome paladins. I, Uridan, welcome you to our humble planet, we are honored.” Clasping hands, Shiro nodded. 

“I am Shiro, leader of Voltron and we’re honored to be here. Thank you for allowing us to share this occasion with you.” What he assumed was a pleased sound came from the woman that had been walking at Uridan’s side. 

“How very polite.” She said, stepping forward as eyes unashamedly looked him over. “And strong. We are glad to have you.” Uridan was close enough that Shiro caught the almost inaudible displeased rumble. From the way one of her ears twitched and eyes briefly flashed towards the large wolf, she had heard it too.

Uncomfortable, he nodded politely to her. “Thank you-?” 

“Aphiria, mate of Uridan. Come let us show you to your rooms. I am sure you’re all very eager to get settled and see our beautiful city.” He almost missed the small smile as she turned to walk back the way they came. 

The walk to the castle turned out to be somewhat informative. Uridan was obviously a leader loved and respected by the people. They happily greeted him, some making small talk before moving on to continue preparing for the festivities. Children excitedly came up to him to hang off large arms or throw rapid questions before they could be gently set on a new course. The way he handled them left Shiro curious if he had children of his own but didn’t dare ask. It was impressive to say the least and he couldn’t help but feel a small amount of admiration for the compassion displayed. 

It was quieter once they entered the courtyard of the castle. There were people about but they weren’t as rambunctious though just as happy to greet Uridan.

The downside was that Aphiria kept finding someway to get close to him and while he was fine with polite conversation, he could tell Uridan wasn’t pleased. Shiro didn’t want to ruin an alliance they had just gotten because this woman couldn’t take a hint. The first chance they were given to go to their rooms he took. It was a nice room but he didn’t give himself much chance to admire it, not with a headache now buzzing around his skull. 

Sitting on the spacious bed, he put his head in his hands, hoping for any kind of relief that rarely came so easily. In the end he decided a small nap might help. It certainly wasn’t going to hurt anything and he was out as soon as his head found the pillow. 

“-ro. Hey Shiro!” 

Shiro felt like he was underwater, barely hear what he was sure was his own name. The shaking more than anything was what helped start to clear the fog away as eyes slowly started to open. Rubbing eyes, he sat up, and almost knocked Lance over in the process. “Hey fearless leader, are you okay?” Looking up, he didn’t realize just how close ocean blue was to his face. 

Apparently Lance hadn’t realized it either until they were both staring, just inches between their faces. Moving back quickly, Lance cleared his throat, tan cheeks dusted pink. A prosthetic ran through short black hair as Shiro stifled a yawn. 

“I’m fine. I just laid down for a moment to help clear my head.” Looking up at Lance, he noticed the way those eyes looked at him with concern again. 

“How long do you think you were out?” 

Confused, he searched his memory for the right answer. “It wasn’t long after I said I was going back to my room so an hour or so if I had to guess.” The way silence stretched between them had the black paladin questioning if that was the right answer or not. The serious look on Lance’s face left Shiro tense. 

“Shiro, you’ve been out for three days.” Freezing, the words washed over him and settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. “I tried to wake you up for dinner but you didn’t stir at all. I figured you just needed the rest but then the next morning you were still asleep. We’ve all been worried about you.” Hands settled heavily on shoulders as Shiro tried recall something, anything. 

Looking up again, he was greeted by Lance making a face as he tried to hold in his laughter. The annoyed look he got in return seemed to be enough to start the laughing. 

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t help myself but seriously you were asleep when I came to get you for dinner. You looked so peaceful so I just let you sleep. It’s hard to tell because of the whole eternal night thing but you really did basically sleep until morning.” Lance admitted, stepping back to wipe a tear from his eye. “Didn’t want you to miss the fun. You wouldn’t think this place could get even more colorful, but you would be wrong. Everyone else is already out there.” 

So it seemed he had slept a lot longer than before. Then why did he still feel so tired? At least the headache was gone and between the two he preferred to be tired over in pain.”Are you sure you’re okay?” Lance asked as Shiro stood up.

“Yeah I’m fine. Give me about five minutes and we can go together alright?” An enthusiastic nod was all he needed before Lance was out of the room. Splashing cold water on his face from the nearby basin helped a little and when he stepped out into the cool air he felt that same feeling of calmness. Lance was right though, at some point large banners and streamers had been hung everywhere. Music played in the distance and the smell of food was even stronger. 

Lance was halfway down the street before he could say anything but Shiro caught him when one of the many stalls had caught his eye. “There’s so much stuff to do all over the city! Hunk, Pidge, and I were watching them set stuff up yesterday and then we watched them again later from one of the balconies in the castle. I can see why they do this for a whole week, there’s no other way! 

“It is very...lively.” Looking around, he knew that was a bit of an understatement. 

All of it was a bit overwhelming if he was being honest but Lance was soaking it in and then some. “I know right? Come on!” Grabbing the prosthetic, Lance pulled him along, protests falling on deaf ears. The boy had commentary on everything from the beautiful stones to the soft fabrics. If it wasn’t for him, Shiro might have forgotten to eat but then some kind of meat on a stick was thrust upon him and his stomach growled. 

It had been incredibly delicious and he made a mental note to eat whatever that was again at a later date. The first break he really got was when Lance found a couple of girls to try some new pick-up lines on. Even on this planet of werewolves, the Cuban boy wasn’t deterred. Shiro admired the dedication. Lance’s flirting really could get tiresome though or maybe he was just tired in general. At this rate he was going to end up falling asleep again. Maybe he was simply coming down with something. 

“You definitely look like you’ve come down with something. 

“I’m sorry?” He looked up at the young woman who had spoken to him. Did she just read his mind? 

The wolf laughed softly. “You’re probably wondering if I read your mind but the truth is much simpler.” She said, tapping her nose. “I can smell it you see and you smell very much off. That and you look like it too. Luckily I have just the thing.” She continued, gesturing for him to come closer which he did with great reluctance. Large paws carefully skirted over various bottles as she looked for a particular one. “Ah-ha!” Holding it up, Shiro could see a translucent liquid inside that shimmered in the light. From the way it moved as she held it out, it looked very thick. 

“Look I appreciate the concern but I’m fine. Really and I’m not certain that I even have the currency for this planet.” He said, putting his hands up and trying to ignore the amused look on her face.  
“Well then luckily for you, it’s free. I’m an apothecary by profession and when a person is suffering like you are, I couldn’t possibly charge them. This is a celebration and the new deca-phoeb is almost on us friend. Look, just take it right here and now. If something goes wrong, which it won’t, I’ll treat you right away. Not to mention our leader would have my head and then some if I accidentally killed one of our honored guests.” She said, offering the bottle again. 

Looking at it again, it really didn’t look dangerous and there were so many people around that if she did anything they’d all know. Grabbing the bottle, he opened it and sniffed the contents. It smelled like freshly cut grass and wet earth after it rained which wasn’t exactly off putting for some reason. Steeling himself, he ended up chugging the bottle much to the woman’s amusement. She clapped when he finished it off, taking it back. “How was it?” 

“Oddly sweet, like a cake I know I’ve had before but I can’t quite place.” 

“And how do you feel?” She pressed.

Thinking about it, he looked up at her. “I...feel great actually. I don’t feel tired at all, in fact I feel better than before.” Energy seemed to course through him and everything just felt sharper and clearer. “This is amazing! Thank you.” 

“Hey I told you I knew what I was talking about. Enjoy the rest of the festival.” Leaving him with a wink, he was still trying to process why it had happened. 

Grabbing Lance’s arm, he was ready to move and take advantage of this new energy. “Woah what the quiznack Shiro I was actually getting somewhere.” Lance protested, wincing when and arm squeezed him a little harder at that. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Nothing, I’m just finally feeling better and I want to take advantage of that. Besides this is our time together. What?” 

Lance cleared his throat and even in the lower light, Shiro could make out the light blush much like earlier. “Nothing just didn’t realize you were that interested in spending time with me.” 

“Of course I am.” The idea he didn’t want to was ridiculous and he didn’t understand why Lance would think that. “Lance I wouldn’t be here now if I didn’t want to be. It’s nice actually.” 

The bright smile that spread across a face at his words left Shiro feeling oddly warm inside. “Thanks Shiro. It means a lot that you think that. And um...letsgooverhere!” Lance pulled him quickly towards another stall, hoping to distract the both of them from how flustered the words got him. 

The longer they were out together the more Shiro started to notice things he normally wouldn’t have. He caught himself staring at hips, watching the way they moved when Lance walked or the way eyes would light up when something caught his interest. More than that he swore that Lance had this smell about him, the sweetest smell that filled Shiro’s nose and wouldn’t let go. It fluctuate but the happier Lance was, the stronger it was. He was very quickly becoming addicted to it. Anytime the boy mentioned wanting something Shiro was right there getting it for him. 

Slowly those thoughts started to move into a different direction. When he watched hips he imagined the way that supple backside would look taking his cock. Was Lance just as noisy while being fucked as he was in his everyday life? Shiro could feel the heat washing over his body even in the cool air. He wanted to know, wanting to have Lance underneath just begging for-” 

“Hey what’s wrong?” The way brown eyes suddenly snapped to him gave Lance pause. They were staring so intently at him and yet seemed unfocused at the same time that he was almost tempted to back up. Swallowing it down, instead he took a step forward. “You’re getting all weird on me again. Are you coming down with something?” 

Shiro shook his head, trying to clear it again but that smell was making it difficult. The hand that touched his forehead helped, it helped so much and felt so good against hot skin. “Quiznack Shiro you’re burning up. We should get you back to your room so you can lay down.” Shiro knew what would make him feel better, being buried in that lithe body and claiming what was his. 

The concern rolled off Lance, tainting the smell slightly but not enough to be unpleasant. He could take care of that. They just needed to be back in his room. “Yeah, that would be good.”


	2. Claiming

The walk back had felt so incredibly long. More than once he had gave up on waiting and just pushing Lance into the nearest ally. The only thing that stopped him was the need to give Lance better. He deserved it and the concern that was rolling off of him was just so nice. The light touch of an arm around his waist helped keep the need at bay but it wouldn’t for much longer. Not with that beautiful scent in his head, like the ocean mixed with citrus and honey. “Hang in there, almost there.” Lance muttered, walking down the hall. With no one around it was even stronger and he pressed his face to a shoulder, inhaling it. “Don’t fall asleep on me, you’ll be too heavy for me to drag the rest of the way.” 

“Not going to fall asleep.” Shiro muttered, lost in the warmth and smell. Being bumped into the wall, pulled him out of it as Lance apologized and got the door open. As soon as the door clicked shut, the taller man started to peel off a shirt. Tossing it aside, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. That felt much better. 

“Wow I think you’re room is better than mine. Look at this bed!” Fingers traced lines over the sheets and he made a noise of appreciation at the softness. “I need to ask for sheets like this.” 

“You could just use mine.” Shiro offered, whispering it in the boy’s ear. He could feel the way Lance tensed under hands as they ran up his arms. Wrapping an arm around a waist, he pulled Lance back to fill the small space left between them, earning a gasp. A hard length pressed against the same backside he had been admiring earlier. Pressing his face into a warm neck, he took in that heavenly scent. 

The red paladin tried to move but a grip only tightened and he could swear that Shiro had just growled at him. “S-Shiro whatever’s happening this isn’t you.” There was no way their leader would be acting like this, much less with him. Lance shivered when he felt finger tips slip under his shirt and find bare skin. “Shiro please.”

“I want you so badly Lance. You have no idea how amazing you smell.” Teeth scraped against a neck making knees go weak. A tongue came out to taste the skin, groaning in appreciation at the soft noises it got from his partner. More, he needed more. Biting gently down on skin, he cupped Lance through jeans, rubbing and moaning against skin when the boy moved and unintentional rubbed against him. Fingers deftly undid the button, pulling the zipper down so he could find his way into underwear. 

“Shiro! Wait...I’ve never...we can’t.” Weak protests were broken up by gasps and soft moans as a body reacted to his touches. 

He smiled against the tan skin, kissing the small mark before looking for the next spot to claim. “We can. Look how much you want it.” A hand squeezed the hardening cock. “I can’t wait to be buried deep inside you. You’re going to be screaming my name so good Lance.” Biting a shoulder, hands pushed pants down over slim hips before he used his weight to bring them both down on the bed. Whimpering it turned into another gasp of pleasure as his hips moved up slightly to give Shiro better access to him. He had jerked off more times than probably anyone else on the castle but this was so much better than his own hand. Lance was pretty sure most of the time his fantasies had involved some girl or another but it would be a lie to say he had never thought about Shiro himself. 

The man had been his hero since forever and maybe also his first ever crush. Even so Shiro had always been so out of Lance’s reach for so many reasons. He half expected to wake up in his own bed sticky and ashamed. With a choked cry, his body tensed as the orgasm washed over him, face burning at how quickly it had happened. Gathering his courage, he glanced back at Shiro and almost choked when he watched the black paladin lick a soiled hand. He winced when that same hand grabbed his face though it was forgotten as soon as a mouth was on his and a tongue found its way into his mouth. Everything was happening so fast that he was having trouble keeping up, gasping for breath when Shiro finally pulled back. “You’re delicious Lance but I need more.”

He didn’t think to fight it when Shiro pulled off his jacket and tossed it again. It had been making him unnecessarily warm and difficult to move. The bigger challenge was when he forgot that pants were still halfway down hips. All he managed to do was stick his ass in the air when he very quickly realized was a mistake that he tried to rectify. It only gave Shiro better access to his pants and underwear which were pulled off like nothing. Trying to get up, a hand firmly kept him down while another trailed over and between his ass, bring with it renewed panic. “Wait, I’ve never done this before!” The finger stilled and he could feel eyes on him as they tried to determine if he was telling the truth or not. “I know I talk a lot but I’ve never actually gotten anywhere with anyone.” They always rejected or laughed at him. 

“That’s their loss. You’re a gift Lance.” The hand on his back didn’t move but the other one did as he heard Shiro dig around in something. “You may not believe it but I know how great you are. You keep the team together and your bravery is admirable. Sometimes you’re a bit too rash but your heart is in the right place.” 

“This is..a lot of really sweet things but I don’t know if the conversation really fits what’s happening right now.” 

Shiro chuckled and sat the bottle down in front of Lance’s face. “This is true. I want you so badly that it hurts. I’ve waited so long and now I can’t stop myself.” Blue eyes looked at the bottle, feeling that anxiety coming forth again.

“Does it hurt?” 

This time when fingers came back they were much slicker than before. “It might a little bit. I want you to feel so good though. Don’t worry I know what to do.” About to protest, it died as soon as a slick finger entered his body. It felt so weird and unexpected but Lance had nowhere to go. Before long a second finger joined it, filling him up even more and drawing noises of pleasure and some of discomfort though Shiro changed accordingly. He was pleased to find that Lance was just as noisy in bed. They started off small but when he hit the red paladin just right he could get a stronger reaction. As soon as he found the right spot, Lance couldn’t find the words to protest anything, taking a third finger easier than expected. 

Getting impatient, he removed fingers and finally moved his own pants out of the way, hissing as an aching cock was finally freed. Bare chest pressed against the smooth material of Lance’s shirt, he took himself in head. Moaning heatedly in an ear, as tempting as it was to get himself off right then and there, he needed it to be inside Lance. Lining himself up, he nuzzled a face. “Don’t tense up, it’ll just make it hurt more.” 

That was the only warning he gave before he pushed in, feeling the ring of muscle give just enough. Despite his warning, the body beneath him immediately tensed almost painfully around him. Rubbing circles over Lance’s hip, he nuzzled into his neck again. “It’s okay..” Fingers clung to the sheets as he pushed in even further. 

“It hurts.” Lance whimpered.

Shiro pressed small kisses over the side of a face, tasting the saltiness of tears. “I know it hurts but it’ll get better. Just wait, I’m going to make you feel so amazing.” He wanted to just pound into the boy beneath him, to finally quench the heat and satisfy this hunger inside but he wouldn’t. He wanted that beautiful smell that came from Lance being happy, the one that had been magnified when Shiro had jacked him off. It was the main motivation for going as slow as possible, making sure to offer reassurance and words of encouragement. “You feel so good, fuck Lance I can’t believe I waited so long to do this. You’re so amazing.” 

Finally bottoming out, he had to stay as still as possible until he could feel a body start to loosen and become more pliant underneath him. Starting off with a shallow thrust, that earned a sweet sound from Lance, encouraging him to keep doing it. If he thought Lance was loud before, that was nothing compared to now. Every thrust brought with it more noises that grew in volume. Gripping onto hips, he switched his angle just slightly before pounding into that amazing heat. Pulling Lance back into his thrusts, he could feel all that heat building up, and Lance was already close again. Burying himself deep, he felt Lance tense around him as he came for a second time. The way he gripped Shiro was too much and he came with a short cry of Lance’s name. 

Heavy breaths tickled the back of Lance’s neck and he winced as Shiro slowly pulled out of him. Falling on his side, all of his energy was gone and he was pretty sure his legs were like jelly at this point. The last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was the feeling of arms around him and another warm body pressed against him.

  
  
Waking up had never been a very easy process for Lance. He loved his sleep for one thing and didn’t want to leave it. Regardless his body had other plans for him, it always did and he was never given a choice on staying asleep. 

Yawning, he stretched, wincing at the sudden pain that hit his lower body. Slowly it started to come back to him and he realized that what had happened wasn’t some wet dream. Except he didn’t feel arms around him or a warm body for that matter. The sound of someone moving behind him at least proved he wasn’t alone. That was a positive although he wasn’t wearing pants but those he seemed to remember had ended up somewhere further than he wanted to try to walk to. Instead he had a soft blanket to help keep him modest which in retrospect was silly considering what had happened. Even so he kept a hold of it as he carefully turned over. Shiro was sitting on the bed, not far from where he was laying, head in his hands. 

“Hey.” Lance winced at the horse sound of his own voice. He also seemed to remember quite a bit of screaming happening though in the good kind of way. Even though it was soft, it was enough to get Shiro’s attention. 

“You’re awake. I- how are you feeling?” 

Laying there, he mentally assessed himself. “Sore but other than that I’m okay. What about you? Is your head feel any clearer?” Reaching over to touch Shiro’s face, Lance frowned when the other man moved out of his reach and stood up. “Do you feel less hot?” 

“Yeah I do and yes my head does feel clearer.” he said with some reluctance, not quite able to look at Lance. 

“That’s good I was worried after last night.”

Shiro flinched at the reminder. “About that. I don’t...I don’t even know how to apologize for his. I should have never drank that stupid thing that woman gave me. This is an alien planet and I should have known better. I’m so sorry. ” 

The silence that stretched was deafening and he waited for the something, anything to fill it. “Oh. Yeah that makes sense.” Lance pulled the blanket closer, feeling vulnerable. “I knew you weren’t really yourself, I mean why else would you have wanted to sleep with someone like me. I should be the one apologizing and-”

“Wait what are you talking about? Aren’t you upset with me for what I did?” Shiro asked, brows knitted in confusion. 

Lance fidgeted nervously before rolling back over the other way. “You’re the reason I joined the Garrison. I’ve always looked up to you and thought you were so amazing. I still do actually but you’re way out of my league. There’s no way you would have wanted to have sex with me if you weren’t under the influence of something.” 

“You don’t think I took advantage of you? I mean you said you had never done this before.” 

Not turning around, Lance quickly shook his head. “I don’t think you did at all. If anything I feel like I took advantage of you. This wasn’t exactly how I thought my first time would be but I got to have it with you and-” He flushed. “It was really amazing.” 

A hand touched his arm, before directly him to turn over. Blue eyes shyly met brown. “Lance I want you to know that I didn’t do this because you just happened to be there. I meant what I said before. I like you, a lot.” 

“If that’s true then why didn’t you ever say anything? Drop me a hint or something?” Lance asked, pouting. 

Shiro ran a hair through black hair. “Because I’m your commanding officer and it would be irresponsible of me to be in a relationship with you. I can’t give you special treatment Lance and I know sometimes I’ll have to make difficult decisions that you won’t like.” 

“I know and I’m not saying I’m not going to get my feelings hurt but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see if maybe there can be something more between us. I know we’re in the middle of a war or whatever but that just makes it even more important. Who knows if we’ll all make it back home. I mean ideally yeah I want us to but who knows.” 

Shiro frowned. “That’s a morbid thought for someone your age.” 

Lance laughed. “Yeah I guess it is. What can I say, I guess I’m just maturing. Well maybe a little bit, nothing too major.” Carefully he sat up. “Maybe it won’t work but I at least want a chance. Please Shiro, let me have a chance to be a part of your life.” 

He should say no. Shiro knew he should. There was a million reasons this was a bad idea but looking into those ocean blue eyes, he knew he was beat. “Alright, we can try and see where it goes. Just be prepared, who knows what could happen.” A sudden explosion of color outside the window caught both of their attentions followed by several more that lit up the sky. Lance smiled. 

“I’m willing to take that chance.”


End file.
